epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:DannyPlaysGames/Tom Nook vs Happy Mask Salesman - Nintendo Rap Battles
It's back and this time with audio I'm tryna work on. https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/343660859840790528/492040785760354314/unknown.png http://www.shadowville.com/audio//Shadowville.com%20-%20Buy%20The%20Bar.mp3 ''' '''Walk into the fourth episode and you’ll find out it’s not only open, but an ongoing competition between the business man Tom Nook against the mask collector none other than the Happy Mask Salesman! As the doors go out to many of their customers, so will their bars! https://media.discordapp.net/attachments/299707555880501248/349987123262390272/20170725_220633.png ' '''https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/531271783513456660/539256117583413249/unknown.png ' '''VS https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/531271783513456660/539259673354698752/unknown.png ''' '''BEGIN Tom Nook: So our Miiting starts here, and it won’t be filled with your promotion I shouldn’t be taking kindly to this failed Parody and his commotion Went on Over the fan’s heads but still live as a Wild pawn? Well, if you will to fight me as a last resort, then I’ll be here with bells on! (fast) I’m a Hunter in this match, Wii know U don’t have the most wit Treat this like your personalities, I’m gonna make you split Onto rocking the Brawl, judging from your attempts shows The K.K Rool-er of the mic should just be given back to Smash Bros. (normal) Looks like I’ll hunt you down and then just make another of my medicine (fast) ‘Cause with raps so sick, and against this nemesis I’ll leave the store to my nephews so I can end this comparison Happy Mask Salesman: Oh, so this raccoon’s a villain? I’d say that statement’s a bit brash Since the only crime you dig up is invading people’s trash (fast) Started from the bottom and now you’re gonna earn that back Living in a store but can’t refund your flow so wack And you’d probably surpass me when comes to holding masks But maybe get ahold of one of mine so you can start a backtrack (normal) I’m so glad you came along, I had to say this for a few As no Song of Healing can help with another one of your cheap tunes Donate to orphans? Well, how sweet! But that won’t really last for long ‘Cause with all those poor lines that you’ve produced I think you’ll just go along Tom Nook: And you’re taking masks? I’d say that’s worth no bells outside your plaza Since your terrible fate is being outmatched by some ten-year Creepypasta (fast) Do you still want to go on? ‘Cause I got a basement too! Maybe that is where you got the garbage that was overdue So the next time a puppet once again changes his mood You’ll be asking for some food like you did in your debut Happy Mask Salesman: (fast) You’re burnt out, Mr. Krabs, and it’s not from the Chum Bucket But you’re still in brutal debt if you think that you won’t plummet Hope you don’t stalk me with the house that you’ve abandoned You’ll be more caged in more bars after I call up Chris Hansen (normal) So stay as a Smash Bros. promo, as your stock market’s bound to crash But maybe you’ll come back as another helper for someone else’s Final Smash WHO COMPLETED THIS LEVEL WHO WILL COMPETE NEXT 'https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/531271783513456660/539263488460062720/unknown.png ' 'https://media.discordapp.net/attachments/299707555880501248/349987123262390272/20170725_220633.png ' Thanks to Razzy for this idea this was a lot of fun to write for. And stay tuned for the next battle 'cause it's gonna be a crossover ;) Category:Blog posts